Canela
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Dedicado a Vanessa por su cumpleaños... no pude publicarlo el mismo día de tu cumple porque me enfasqué en el trabajo de mi hermana y ¬¬ bueno... lean, please... ¿Saben que el adiós tiene sabor a canela en rama?
1. Canela

CANELA

Fanfictions

Songfic

* * *

Fecha: 10 de Noviembre de cualquier año en el futuro

Lugar: Balcón del Departamento de la Familia Ichijouji

Advertencia: Preparen pañuelos faciales, en especial si han escuchado la canción Canela de Fey =P

* * *

- Así que te debes ir!!!- comentó la joven de cabellera larga y violeta...

- Pues... sí - al joven de cabello liso le dolió mucho responder... - Mis padres quieren alejarse de todo esto.. problemas.... resentimientos.... alejamientos....-

A pesar del transcurrir de los años para Ken y su familia el tiempo se detuvo en el año 2002... existían resentimientos ocultos, tristes recuerdos de los llantos de su madre, de la frialdad del joven... Bien, no era él, fue manipulado, pero aún así esas imágenes sus padres no podían borrarlas.... aparte el recuerdo de su hermano mayor aún dolía, y no era cuestión de olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero, eso jamás se podrá!!

El hecho era que la familia Ichijouji debían superar esa etapa de la vida, aceptar que el pasado existe y está pero que ya no forma parte del presente y con actitud positiva no influirá en el futuro

Así que quisieron estrechar más sus vínculos... y los padres de Ken insistían que el extranjero les vendría bien

Y a Ken, en otras circunstancias eso no le hubiese importado.... de no ser por un detalle, un pequeño detalle que tenía nombre y apellido: Miyako Inoue

Últimamente estrechó mucho su amistad con la chica que tenía presente y con la cual había decidido hablar a solas esa noche... ya todos sus amigos lo sabían, pero Ken quería decírselo a Miyako a solas

La luna estaba radiante... testigo muda de la triste despedida

¿Qué dejaba él en Japón? Todo!! Sus amigos, sus recuerdos de dimensiones digitales.. su... su.. Miyako

¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?

Ken no tenía corazón para confesárselo ahora... ¿De qué servirá? mañana debe partir... quién sabe hasta cuando!!

Sin palabras se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura... Ken quiso aprovechar al máximo cada instante, cada segundo que la tenía cerca.... admiró la belleza de la chica, que en estos instantes tenía un aire de tristeza....

Ken negó con la cabeza.... no debía entristecerse, este momento tenía que ser sublime!! Así será como la recordará... Ichijouji la abrazó con algo de fuerza... ella sollozó silenciosamente... quedaron así por unos instantes

- Me debes un baile- afirmó ella apenas audible

- Lo sé!!! Lamento no poder cumplir- contestó tan amable como siempre

- Nada de eso- recalcó más entendible

- Pero... no tenemos música- observó el joven aún sin separarse de ella

- La música está en la mente- afirmó muy segura de sí misma

Ese entusiasmo era uno de esos detalles que extrañaría... y la complació, no pudo negarse a la última petición de su amiga, que a pesar de ser mayor que él era a la vez ligeramente más baja

Abrazados y al compás de la misma melodía danzaban lentamente... esa melodía era... el latir de sus respectivos corazones

* * *

- Pasajeros con destino a.... - anunció una señorita con una encantadora voz

- Escríbenos- pareció más una amenaza pero esa era su forma de ser... aunque muy diferente a la de la noche anterior

- Lo haré- prometió Ichijouji antes de recoger sus maletas... sus padres lo esperaban más allá

- Esperamos que vuelvas pronto- recalcó Takeru suavemente... junto a él Hikari lo apoyó

- Y yo espero que se decidan pronto- contestó como si pensara en voz alta

- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó confundido Motomiya

- Nada, no seas metido- le reclamó Inoue

Iori más pasivo se despidió cortésmente del joven de cabellera lisa - Deseo, de todo corazón, que te vaya bien-

También estaban los primeros elegidos... Taichi junto a su amada Sora, Koushiro junto a su amada portátil ^_^, Kido abrió un espacio en su agenda de estudios para despedir a Ken... ¿Mimí? Bueno, ella estaba en Estados Unidos pero lo había llamado antes diciéndole que el cambio es duro pero terminará acostumbrándose... ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a estar sin...? .... Continuando seguía Yamato junto a su novia Jiminisu quien también era parte de su grupo musical, y por último, aquella jovencita amiga de Daisuke, la extranjera... su apellido extraño de pronunciar (al menos para los japoneses =P) algo así como... Rincón? Bermúdez? Bueno, a eso no le daban mucho, ya habían aprendido a decir Vanessa (^^UU)

Y Ken se marchó... Todo parecía normal... Inoue fue la primera en apartarse del aeropuerto seguida de la observadora Sora

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la primera portadora del amor

- No puedo aceptarlo!!!- confesó a punto de llorar

* * *

Tiempo después venía la etapa difícil..... llamadas internacionales.... e-mail... chateo en grupo o en privado... tarjetas virtuales... y todo encerraba el mismo sentimiento en ambos jóvenes: desesperación por estar en presencia del otro, nostalgia por el tiempo perdido, anhelos de volverse a hallar

Los días... las semanas... los meses transcurrían...

¡Cuánto anhelaba Miyako que Ken informara que pronto regresaría!! La expectativa de la chica en cada una de sus palabras era enorme!!!

Miyako intentó pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ken... como buena curiosa intentó aprender algo más acerca de aquella extranjera

- Va..ne..ssa - repitió Miyako aún con una pequeña risita

- No es gracioso - recalcó la mencionada en perfecto japonés (^^U)

- Ok, ok.... y de qué país vienes? - preguntó la de melena lila

- De Venezuela, el que queda en América del Sur - respondió la joven

- Oh... ¿Y cómo es? - preguntó la joven Inoue

- Pues Venezuela... -

Un sonido en la computadora de Miyako interrumpió la plática... ella se acercó y observó que llegaba un mail a su cuenta electrónica... Ken estaba conectado en esos instantes

Miyako ingresó su cuenta y su password en el Msg

Miyako se apresuró a escribir en el teclado un saludo.... espero respuesta.... y la obtuvo: Una invitación a chatear por voz

Los ojitos de la joven brillaron a más no poder, pero debía contenerse!! Si Ken la va a escuchar no debía sollozar

Fue su propia masculina voz la que se lo informó _«Regreso a Japón en 3 días»_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Van a ser 2 años!!! Dentro de 3 días serán dos largos años desde que él se fue

El grito de alegría que pegó Miyako fue ensordecedor!! Tanto tiempo que Ken no escuchaba ese entusiasmo!! Nadie igualará a su Miyako en ese aspecto

- Hasta eso ya extrañaba- murmuró suavemente pero Miyako no le captó

Al menos eso parecía, pero las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven decían todo lo contrario

* * *

- Pero qué coincidencia!! Si el 10 de Noviembre es el cumpleaños de Vanessa - recordó feliz Motomiya

Todos miraron a Daisuke... eso nadie lo sabía!! Y eso que la chica tiene mucho tiempo en Japón

Sora miró al portador del Valor-Amistad... meditó unos segundos y luego sonrió suavemente

- Entonces, felicidades - expresó la pelirroja

- Haremos una fiesta doble!!! - expresó Hikari

- Será triple - replicó Koushiro

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Daisuke

- Mimí viene a pasar una temporada a Japón... se irá después de Año Nuevo - contestó Koushiro

- Pero eso te alegra a ti más que a nadie - objetó Taichi haciendo enrojecer de la pena al primer portador de la Sabiduría

- Oh, Taichi - suspiró Sora cuando de pronto le vino la idea a la mente como un rayo

Para el regreso los chicos prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida... como siempre la música estaría a cargo de la pareja Yamato-Jiminisu... arreglos por parte de Sora Takenouchi cuya mente planeaba algo....

La comida corre por cuenta de Taichi & Daisuke ¿eso no era un problema? Quizá dejarlos a cargo de esa responsabilidad irónicamente pondría a salvo los bocaditos... Y bueno, todos pondrían de su parte

* * *

Takenouchi, el día de la ansiosa llegada, fue a hablar con Koushiro, encargado de las luces... le expresó su plan y el chico pondría todo acorde al momento.... el que sea un genio no evitaba que pudiera darles toques románticos a la ocasión...

Faltaba hablar con la pareja musical... al acercarse a los dos hubo un terrible silencio total... la portadora del amor sintió algo, obviamente que ninguno de los dos estaban de buen humor

- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Jiminisu con un semblante ligeramente nervioso

- Un favor especial!!! Verás hace dos años....- Sora la miró preocupada... - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó cambiando el tema

- Sí, no hay problema- mintió la chica sonriendo - ¿Qué pasó hace dos años?-

- Es un problema sentimental.... Ken se marchó dejando muy desolada a Miyako... ¿Pueden poner el ambiente romántico para los dos?- preguntó Sora

Jiminisu quedó en silencio unos instantes... no sabía que responderle y miró a Yamato

- Tú decides.... como siempre- respondió la joven dejándolos

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sora intrigada

- N..nada- mintió el rubio - No te preocupes del ambiente, lo arreglaremos- aseguró y disculpándose va hacia Taichi

Sora sabía que no estaban bien... fue hacia Jiminisu y ambas entraron al baño de damas.... Hikari se percató que estaba ocurriendo algo y las siguió.... Vanessa también fue con sus 3 amigas

Adentro la joven cantante finalmente se desahogó

- En las últimas semanas pasábamos discutiendo por puras estupideces... terminamos hace 5 días pero es difícil olvidarlo... él cree que dejé de quererlo y fue de él la decisión de darnos tiempo... pero no puedo!!! estarlo viendo todos los días por los ensayos... -

- Lo lamento!!! Y les pedí que pusieran el ambiente romántico- pidió Sora apenada

- Pero esto no puede quedar así!!! Debes pensar en algo para sacarlo de su error- habló Vanessa

- No encuentro el modo... al empezar a hablar cree que lo hago por lástima... y sinceramente no hallo las palabras para hacerlo entender... y terminamos discutiendo nuevamente-

- ¿Y por qué no usas la música?- propuso Sora

- Es cierto!!! El otro día me comentaste que compusieron un trío de canciones... ¿Por qué no las cantan? Seguro que Yamato recordará lo mucho que trabajaron en esas melodías- agregó Hikari

- Pero - comenzó dudosa Jiminisu

- Nada de dudas - expresó Vanessa - Verás que todo se va a arreglar -

* * *

- Pero dale tiempo para que hable- le reprochó Taichi molesto e incrédulo a que tengan casi una semana de haber terminado y nadie se daba cuenta

- ¿Tiempo a qué? Taichi... ella está tan acostumbrada a mí y lo confunde con amor... - aseguró el rubio intentando picar algún bocadito pero Yagami le quitaba todo lo que veía

- Entonces tú también estabas acostumbrado a ella- comentó irónico

- NO!!! ¿Qué locuras dices?-

- Yamato, escucha bien, sé perfectamente cuando una relación va más allá de la amistad o de la costumbre de ver a esa persona... tú mismo me lo hiciste ver con Sora... Lo tuyo con Jiminisu no es costumbre... de ser así ahora te sentirías liberado y no estuvieras como estás-

- ¿Tú... hablando así? - comentó irónico Yamato

- Bueno, ser la pareja de la portadora del Amor te enseña muchas cosas... por ejemplo - Taichi le señala a Daisuke - Amor extranjero -

* * *

¡¡Un momento!! Este es un fict Miyaken... volvamos al asunto principal, luego se verá el desenlace de cualquier otra pareja =P

- Falta poco tiempo - murmuró Miyako tomándose las manos nerviosamente

- Tranquilízate - solicitó Mimí buscando con la mirada a cierta persona

- Apaguen las luces - ordenó Taichi

¡¡Todo era oscuridad!!

Ken ingresó un tanto intrigado entre las penumbras...

Suaves luces coloridas se encendieron

Por orden específica de Sora, Koushiro enfocó tenuemente a su amiga intelectual

Ken sonrió levemente..... Miyako no ha cambiado... No, sí ha cambiado!! Está mucho más hermosa

- Bienvenido a casa - murmuró Miyako

- Este es el mejor recibimiento - contestó Ken

La magia se rompió cuando Ken se percató que todos sus amigos estaban allí... pero el ánimo de alegría no bajó

- Hola a todos - replicó en voz alta Ichijouji

- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? - preguntó intrigado Yamato

Taichi se encogió de hombros

Ken permaneció cerca de la puerta..... Miyako en el otro extremo... el nerviosismo les impedía acercarse

«Y eso era lo tanto que se echaron de menos» meditó Sora suspirando profundamente... Takenouchi no lo comprendía... Si Taichi se fuera por tanto tiempo lo primero que hubiese hecho al verlo sería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente

- ¿En qué piensas?, amor- indagó Yagami abrazándola... Sora se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos y simplemente lo besó

- ¡Que comience la función! - expresó Daisuke

Jiminisu subió al escenario... detrás de ella Yamato... aún sin hablarse... apenas ella lo miró él preguntó qué melodía tocarán primero

- Tú siempre decides todo- contestó la joven esquivándole la mirada al momento que se ajustaba la guitarra

- Ahora es tu turno decidir- dijo Yamato cogiendo otra guitarra

* * *

Se escuchó un suave sonido de guitarra por parte de Yamato... Taichi fue el primero en sacar a Sora a la pista para bailar... Daisuke no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Vanessa quien estaba cerca de Takeru

- Disculpa, Vanessa... es que... es que me preguntaba si deseas bailar- recalcó Motomiya nerviosamente

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces... ¿¿Escuchó bien?? Esto suena muy interesante

- Pero Daisuke!! ¿Qué es eso? Sácala y punto - Takeru empujó a Motomiya hasta llegar a la extranjera quien sonrió divertida por el nerviosismo del moreno

Daisuke miró unos segundos a su amigo rubio... el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa de picardía!! Le devolvió el empujón!! Le devolvió el favor!! Ahora Takeru estaba muy apegado a...

- Hikari!! - exclamó perturbado

La susodicha le sonrió suavemente..... Takeru regresó su mirada a Daisuke, pero el muchacho ya estaba empalagado con su amiga en la pista de baile

* * *

Sus miradas se encuentran por unos instantes.... y a ambos les llegó la misma sensación... el recuerdo de dos años atrás... el balcón... la brisa helada jugueteando con sus lilas cabellos.. la tristeza enmarcando su rostro.... ¿Y todo eso no le dio valor para acercarse desde un principio? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no la extrañó? ¿Acaso no anhelaba verla?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La luna que nos vio bailar pegados  
es la que nos ve hoy cada uno por su lado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa frase prácticamente abofeteó a Ken quien apresuradamente cruzó de una esquina a otra y le extendía la mano a Miyako mientras le susurraba suavemente Te debo un baile... y esta vez es real

Miyako le tomó la mano... lentamente se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar lentamente... él seguía más alto que ella a pesar de la mínima diferencia de edad... bueno, ahora no se nota ^_^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nunca he querido así  
a golpes de locura y desesperación

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El tiempo retrocedió para los dos en ese instante... y se encontraban en el balcón de la casa de Ichijouji hace dos años atrás cuando tuvieron que despedirse...

* * *

Izzumi se encargó de las luces suaves... pensaba que arreglaba todo para su gran amiga Miyako y Ken, pero ignoraba que también fortalecía el romance entre Taichi y Sora.... empujaba a Takeru a una decisión vital y sembraba la reconciliación entre los cantantes... Yamato se acercó al mismo micrófono de la joven

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amor... por tu amor  
con sabor a canela en rama

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sí, funcionó tal como lo había dicho Hikari...

Tantos esfuerzos para darle esa tonada......

Funcionó tal como había dicho Sora...

Tanto tiempo alejados......

Funcionó tal como lo había dicho Vanessa

Tantas dudas por alejar......

Yamato la miraba pasivamente...

¿Y las chicas cupido? Vivían individualmente su propio romance

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Voy... por tu amor  
¿Qué no doy?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamato se alejó ligeramente de la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ni un palo al agua, ¡No!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Ken miraba sonriendo satisfecho a Miyako recostada en su pecho....

¡¡¡Cómo la había extrañado!!!...

¿Eso era acaso amor? Recordaba, en esas noches alejadas a su natal Japón, sin sentir el entusiasmo de Miyako por la vida.... lo sensible que es la joven.... cuando salían a solas - como amigos - según ellos... se estaban mintiendo... solo pretextos para estar más cerca

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No hay tinta ni papel en las imprentas  
para poder poner lo que te quiero en letras

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nerviosamente rodeó su espalda, aspiró el suave aroma de su cabellera lila, nunca olvidó ni un detalle que la hacían recordarla... era imposible olvidarla, la única forma de que Miyako no estuviese más en él era arrancarla con todo y corazón de su cuerpo... Todo eso le inspiraba... Entonces... ¿Cómo diantres no se atrevía a decirlo?

La ocasión era perfecta!! El ambiente suave, las luces en su toque ideal!! Estaba con la chica correcta!! Con la única para él... de quien jamás quiere volver a alejarse

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No existe una canción  
más triste y más oscura que la del adiós

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Miyako se aferró más a la camisa de Ken... ella escuchaba cada detalle de la canción... parecía que la letra estaba hecha para ellos...

Sí, ese adiós que la dejó llorando muchas noches antes de recibir la primera llamada del chico

* * *

Yamato volvió a acercarse al micrófono para el coro

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amor... por tu amor  
con sabor a canela en rama

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ken se decidió finalmente.... la aparta lentamente de su pecho y le coge ambas mejillas.... Miyako sabía lo que vendría después... y simplemente se dejaba llevar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Voy... por tu amor  
¿Qué no doy?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ishida le esquivó ligeramente la mirada a la cantante... pero no se alejó en esta ocasión....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ni un palo al agua, no.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sonido de la música parecía aumentar la tensión en el ambiente... al menos entre la pareja Miyako y Ken cuyos rostros estaban cada vez más cerca... Miyako contuvo un suspiro

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tendré que desdibujar  
tus palabras de mis labios

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A pocos centímetros de ella... a poco de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida... él rozó sus labios muy dudoso... como disfrutando cada instante del momento, del sublime momento, mucho más que de aquel abrazo en aquella despedida

¡¡¡Qué grata forma de darle la bienvenida!!!

¡¡¡Qué grata forma de regresar!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El oficio de olvidar  
no es tan fácil de aprender....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y sus labios se conectaron... con el transcurrir de los segundos se apegaban más.... nada les importó en esos instantes... el mundo desapareció en ese instante perdiéndose cada vez más en los labios de su acompañante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

...sálvame

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sonido de fondo de la guitarra de Yamato...

Ken sintió los brazos de Miyako rodearle el cuello... sus corazones latían fuertemente tensándose cada vez más... pero al mismo tiempo una paz comenzaba a invadirlos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No puede haber canción  
más triste y más oscura que la del adiós

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y esa pareja era testigo viviente de esa realidad.... aunque el retorno no borre la larga espera un beso apacigua el dolor... Ken se separa ligeramente de la chica portadora de su amor

Toda la tensión, excusas, o arrepentimiento no cabían ahora entre los dos.. estaban demasiado apegados y atados por los lazos del amor

- Te amo- susurró él primero....

Miyako sonrió nerviosamente... al fin se lo dijo aunque era más que obvio con el beso que le había dado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amor... por tu amor  
con sabor a canela en rama

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- También te amo- le contestó en igual tono aunque quería gritarlo pero se contuvo más por los nervios que sentía...

Ken memorizaba todo ese mágico momento... no se esperaba nada de esto a su regreso... una semisonrisa asomó a sus labios agradeciendo que todo haya sido así

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Voy... por tu amor  
¿Qué no doy?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Volvieron a besarse más calmados... más confiados... después de todo sus labios ya se conocían... y después de todo a ambos les gustaba el sentimiento que les provocaba el contacto... corrientes en la piel, nerviosismo, anhelos cumplidos y sobre todo el placer de besar al ser amado, placer aumentado porque son correspondidos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ni un palo al agua, no.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora, por el hombro de su amado Taichi, se percató que su plan tuvo éxito.... y abrazó feliz a su chico

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amor... por tu amor  
con sabor, a canela en rama

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Sólo falta la pareja del escenario!!!- se dijo silenciosamente al verlos aún un poco tímidos.... la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, ya se encargará de eso!! Se lo prometió mentalmente... por el momento admiraba el espectáculo de ver a su gran amiga dándole una especial bienvenida al de cabello azul (^^ seguían besándose ^^)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Voy... por tu amor  
muero y soy

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takenouchi voltea su mirada a un par de parejas que bailaban sin dejar de mirarse.... Y falta más por hacer!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flor que se desangra... amor!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Quién dijo que el trabajo de la portadora del amor era fácil? Debía cumplir con su emblema!!! Ya tramaba en su mente otro plan pero por el momento disfrutaba de su propio amor.... sip, Taichi tenía esa dulce y magnífica manía de besarla después de que acabasen de bailar una pieza

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: La canción, como sabrán y quienes no lo sepan les informo, es de la cantante mexicana Fey... No me pertenece igual que los personajes de Digimon... Así que ni Yamato ni Jiminisu compusieron tan preciosa melodía.... solo utilicé esta idea con el único fin de entretener.... La novia de Yamato es un personaje inventado por mí, la - amiga - de Daisuke no es tan inventada, después de tono, ne? Digimon y demás personajes (respirando muy pero muy profundamente) nomepertecensinoaToei&AkiyoshiHongo (¿Acaso tenía que aclararlo?)

¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VANESSA!!!!!!! (Favor de repetir 14 veces ^__^) ¿¿Estuvo cursi el fict?? Bueno, espero que no, mi intención era el romance con Miyaken!! aunque me desvié algunas veces por otro lado -_-U

Dejando eso a un lado.. este fict es lo que puedo darte (a más de una llamadita a las once allá y 10 acá =P) y espero que te guste, amiga!! sé que este fict lo pondré con retraso, ya imagino mi encierro informático T-T

Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado...¿Complacida? ¿Feliz? Ojalá que sí!! ^_________^ y eso que faltan dos capítulos más, no quería hacerlo cortito, ciertas personitas mexicanas que tú ya conoces y yo también me han pegado una manía de ficts largos =P


	2. Ni tú ni nadie

Ni tú ni nadie

* * *

Al encenderse ligeramente las luces se destapó el romance... y claramente se olía a amor por todo el local

- Cambien de ritmo- pidió apenado Jyou ingresando al salón

- Vaya hora de llegar - observó Daisuke mientras Vanessa se recostaba en su pecho (Ya imagino a Zelshamada gritando de emoción XD)

- Se me hizo algo tarde - intentó justificarse el delgado y se dirigió hacia la extranjera - Feliz Cumpleaños - le entregó entonces un paquete

Luego volvió sus pasos hacia Ken - Feliz Regreso - y con la mirada buscaba a la última festejada - ¿Y Mimí? - preguntó arqueando una ceja de la intriga

* * *

- No hay forma de huir - observó la pelirrosada arrimándose a la puerta del pequeño cuarto

- No estoy huyendo - replicó el pelirrojo sin despejar la vista de sus aparatos (también hubiese dicho _ 'sin despejar la atención' _ pero hubiese sido una falacia =P)

- No hay forma de esconderse -

- No me estoy escondiendo -

Mimí soltó una risita un poco fingida, de seguro que para ocultar su nerviosismo

* * *

- Algo más movido- comentó Jiminisu por el micrófono y mira a su acompañante

- Tú decides- le recordó Yamato - Yo te seguiré- le esquivó nuevamente la mirada... con las luces prendidas el romance se había escondido de ellos... bueno, por una parte no era normal en el rubio mostrarse cariñoso delante de los demás

- Bien- respondió Jiminisu muy segura aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.... 

Era ahora o nunca!!! Vamos, solo un poco de valor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Vuelvo a sorprender  
la mañana que va  
lentamente bajando a la ciudad 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Complaciendo a Kido la canción era más movida que la anterior... aunque sinceramente habían ciertos tórtolos que, a pesar de la música movida, no se despegaban ni un centímetro (Si a Zelshamada no le da un infarto con esto.. no sé qué más ^^U)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Con el manto gris de la lluvia de abril  
pies desnudos y el sol en los bolsillos  
cantando una nueva canción 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Yamato aportó para el coro... Nuevamente la pareja de cantantes compartía el micrófono... no era por falta de ellos, siempre lo habían hecho

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente  
Ni tú ni nadie sabrá el daño que me hace a veces 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ishida sentía más pasión en la joven al entonar la canción

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Hay cosas del corazón  
que la razón no entiende 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Yamato se alejó ligeramente de la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Y duele, y duele, y duele ... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Taichi entendió la indirecta de la cantante... deseaba que su amigo no vaya a quedarse sin hacer nada después de esa canción porque sino.... por otra parte más que encantado estaba de bailar con Sora... ya la había tenido un 'poquitín' descuidada... Por ejemplo: Antes le compraba una caja de chocolates a diario (Y la niña no engordaba!!) ahora lo hace una vez a la semana ^^UU 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Hace tiempo ya  
que quedaron atrás  
el olor y el sabor de tu recuerdo 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Jiminisu lo observa fijamente, pero no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo... el rubio Ishida tenía una forma de mirar que a cualquiera fácilmente le hace 'quemar' la mirada

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pero llevo aún, como rayos de luz,  
esas cartas de amor que desde lejos  
detienen mi respiración

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nuevamente para el coro aportó Yamato... esta canción tiene una base muy parecida a la de Canela... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente  
Ni tú ni nadie sabrá el daño que me hace a veces 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Jiminisu seguía mirando al escenario y él no le quitaba la vista

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hay cosas del corazón  
que la razón no entiende  
Y duele, y duele, y duele ...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mientras que por otro escenario tenemos a una chica de larga cabellera lila apretándose nerviosamente las manos... su siempre amado y ahora novio, no dejaba de contemplarla

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente....  
Hay cosas del corazón, que la razón no entiende 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Y exactamente eso ahora captaba Ken... Esa sensación que su mente jamás comprendió y que su corazón siempre insistió

- Te eché tanto de menos, Miyako - murmuró besando la cabellera suave de la chica

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita de satisfacción y el ambiente estaba sumamente romántico para ella, a pesar del juego de luces que perfectamente manejaba Izzumi

* * *

- ¿Y este botón de acá? ¿Qué hace? - preguntó la pelirrosada

- Como verás -Koushiro suspiró profundamente - Provoca que las luces se muevan en círculos -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Y aquí estoy  
Soy una cometa, siempre dispuesta a ir  
a donde quiera que estés... no me olvides!!! 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Mimí quedó en silencio que se acopló perfectamente con los escasos segundos de ausencia de sonido provocado en el escenario de abajo 

* * *

Yamato, ahora menos que nunca, la dejó de mirar... los labios de ella temblaban.... Esa fue más que indirecta... fue directa a él!!! Porque eso...eso antes no estaba escrito!! 

Fueron solo poquísimos segundos que no hubo nada de voces... parecía que nadie se percataba de lo que pasaba en la pareja 

La música tomó su curso normal.... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente  
Ni tú ni nadie sabrá el daño que me hace a veces   
Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente....   
Quitármelo de la mente!!!   
Hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Yamato se acercó nuevamente al micrófono reaccionando... pareció que nada había ocurrido... eso era suficiente para Jiminisu... a él no le importaba nada!!! (al menos fue el concepto de ella)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo de la mente....   
Y duele... y duele   
Y duele!!! 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Todos aplaudieron gustosos... del pequeño alboroto que se formó nadie comprendió lo que dijo Jiminisu por el micrófono antes de salir del escenario... Yamato ligeramente dudoso corrió detrás de ella... 

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Taichi intrigado

Sora Takenouchi, de espaldas, se recostó en el pecho de su chico un tanto preocupada pero decidió observar nuevamente el _ 'ambiente' _ a ver qué tal su trabajo

Ken y Miyako seguían absortos del mundo que los rodeaba... Daisuke, con algo de picardía, hablaba con su acompañante, la extranjera 

Dos puntos a favor de la pelirroja 

Por otro lado Takeru junto a Hikari estaban rodeados completamente por el silencio

- Ah, no - murmuró Sora - Si puedo con los tercos del escenario, ustedes no se escaparán -

De pronto la pelirroja se percata del constante e innecesario movimiento de las luces del escenario....

* * *

- Detente- le pidió Ishida antes de que ella ingrese al tocador de damas 

- No me siento bien- justificó ella sin voltear... estuvo por girar la perilla pero las manos de Yamato la detuvieron.. la abrazó suavemente 

- Cambiaste la letra- comentó Ishida obligándola a darle la cara 

- ¿Y qué? ¿Discutiremos eso también?- 

Yamato suspiró profundamente tratando de no iniciar una posterior discusión - Pues... no te quedó nada mal... creo que mereces un premio- afirmó recostando su frente en la de ella

La calmada acción provocó que ella bajara su defensiva

- Tengo mucho para el resto de canciones- respondió Jiminisu abrazándolo 

- Tengo un plan.... Después del concierto gratis nos vamos a discutir tus letras- 

- ¿Y qué objeción pondrás a cada una de ellas?- 

- Depende de lo apasionado que vuelvas a cantar- recalcó el rubio acercándose al rostro de ella 

* * *

Cerca de quince minutos después de la ausencia de música Taichi tomó el micrófono 

- A los cantantes... Se les pagó por noche completa!!! Por favor dejen el romance para después- 

- ¿Tan seguro estaba ese de que nos reconciliaríamos?- pensó en voz alta Yamato 

- Seguro que fue Sora... o quizá Hikari quien le dijo- recalcó Jiminisu aún sin soltarlo 

- Nah!! Yo hablé con él y... - Yamato negó con la cabeza - Que esperen!!!- afirmó Ishida aún teniéndola acorralada contra la puerta del tocador y besándola sin cesar 

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: La canción Ni tú ni nadie es de la cantante mexicana Fey... No he modificado nada, no me pertenece, no reclamo derecho sobre ella igual que los personajes de Digimon 

¿Y esto? Pues.... creo que una sobredosis de algo que aún no sé identificar bien ^^U 

Feliz Año Nuevo Zelshamada 


End file.
